


Fuck. I'm not human

by philzaminecraft



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Body Modification, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pain, Sickfic, Wingfic, Wings, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philzaminecraft/pseuds/philzaminecraft
Summary: Wings came in when you were 9-10, all his siblings had went through the pain. He was partially glad he never had to go through thatSo why did 14 year old Tommy have something moving beneath his back?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	Fuck. I'm not human

Tommy woke up extremely uncomfortable. His head was pounding and his back was screaming for relief to the itchiness that spread like a wildfire from his shoulders to back. He rubbed his head and sighed, at least it was friday.

Tommy got up and groaned stretching his limbs out. He let out a breath of air when his back popped sending a small wave of relief to wash over him, it was very quickly overtaken by the itchy sensation again and he was left rolling his eyes and scrubbing at his face. He got up with slow movements and reached to get his towel and other necessities.

Leaving his bedroom he closed the door behind him and sauntered off to the bathroom to get ready for school. He turned around and closed the door, he moved over to the sink and reached to the mirror to get his toothbrush and toothpaste. He locked eyes with himself in the mirror and cringed, his face was pale and flushed and the purple eyebags that stood out on his pale face looked like they could hold groceries.

Tommy opened the cabinet and brushed his teeth trying to forget about the discomfort rolling in waves on his back, and his shirt did not seem to help. It was rubbing awkwardly on his shoulder blade which felt sensitive to the touch, not to mention the rest of his back still in fiery itchiness. He quickly spat out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth and rinsed with water. He turned the shower knob not bothering to wait for it to warm up

He stepped in underneath the spray of cold water, it felt amazing against his back and relieved the itchiness in an instance. 

He stood still until someone knocked on the door twice and his head snapped up.

“COMING!”

His back felt numb, but in a good way. He no longer felt the overwhelming amount of itchiness and pain that he woke up with, just a tingling sensation. Stepping out he shivered and his teeth chattered slightly, yet he kept drying himself off and changing into a hoodie and sweatpants.

He hung the towel up and opened the bathroom door and walked into a very tired looking Techno. He backed up and mumbled an apology before stepping to the side and into the hallway to descend down the stairs. He only heard Technos wings shuffle and a confusing hum come from his brother then the quiet click of a door and lock.

As he made it down the steps the pain returned in a small wave of tingles on his back, Tommy only slouched more and groggily made it to the counter where Wilbur was already eating with his wings folded against his back neatly. 

  
  


Tommy sat at the counter hunched over eating his poptart. It was friday, his favorite day of the week. But he couldn’t help but feel tired and worn out. His back was aching and itchy again and his eyes were heavy and now the back of his ears were hurting.

  
  
  


Wilbur flexed his gray and yellow wings looking down at his brother with a raised eyebrow. He scooted closer and wrapped a wing around him letting his head flop onto his shoulder. Wilbur only grew more concerned, his brother would have usually pushed his wing away and cursed at him, but right now he only looked tired and defeated.

“Hey, Toms whats wrong?” 

“D’un feel too good” He mumbled, closing his eyes letting his head slip onto his older brother's chest. Wilbur scooted closer on the stool, this was a rather awkward position but he made it work. He ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair and looked around awkwardly for anyone. He sighed and decided to just wait for his father to come downstairs. He kept his wing wrapped around his brother's frail frame.

Wilbur finally heard footsteps come down the stairs and he almost sighed in relief, almost. He turned his head to look at the stairs where Phil was descending from. A questionable look washed over the tired one and he raised an eyebrow at the two.

Wilbur decided that was enough for right now and he shook his little brother, “Alright Tom’s get up, we have to get ready for school.” The 14 year old let out a rather embarrassing and high-pitched whine and wrapped his arms around his older brothers torso refusing to let go. Phil walked up and ran his hand through Tommy's hair while Wilbur was once again stuck in an awkward position. Wilburs wings shuffled awkwardly behind him as he glanced down.

“What wrong kiddo?” Phil cooed at his youngest letting his own ink colored wings droop. 

“Hurts” Tommy whined with his eyes squeezed shut.

Phil glanced up at Wilbur who also looked confused. 

“Can you tell me where Toms?”

“My back is fucking killing me and now my head hurts” Phil nodded and looked back up at Wilbur, “Could you pick him up and take him to the couch for me? I need to see something” Wilbur nodded and moved his brother so he could slide his arms underneath his armpits and hoist him up, Wilbur stumbled a bit since Tommy practically went limp at the touch. He blinked and threaded his arms under his knees holding him to his chest.

Wilbur walked over to the couch and placed the blonde down on his stomach and Tommy only groaned in response burying his face into the couch. Phil crouched down to Tommys height and ran a hand through his messy blonde locks. “I’m gonna see what's wrong with your back okay?”

Tommy hummed in response, another high pitched whine emitting when Phils hand left his hair. Wilbur, still standing awkwardly to the side, decided to walk over to his little brother and at least comfort him in some sort of way. So he sat down and threaded his fingers through Tommys hair placing his head on his lap. 

Phil smiled softly at the two interacting and lifted up Tommys hoodie. He gasped when he saw the irritated and red area covering his whole back and turned to look at Wilbur who also widened his eyes.

His hybrid traits were coming in.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, your wings come in when you’re about 9 or 10, not 14. The family of four was completely convinced Tommy was human and nothing more. Just a human.

So why was there something  _ moving _ beneath Tommys back? 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2 months ago, here u go. [hands over]


End file.
